


sharks and abs

by renmoojunskz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Moving, cute shit, hot beach dude changbin, i know its bad but its cute dont come for me, i wrote this in an hour ignore mistakes, jisung goes on vacation, lol idk, mention of changbins abs, really its just a short cute fluffy thing, shark tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renmoojunskz/pseuds/renmoojunskz
Summary: basically jisung goes on vacation and takes a great white shark feeding tour and changbin is the tour guide and hes super hot and bam they fall in love. just cute shit.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 60





	sharks and abs

jisung finally chose where he was going to go for vacation. he had decided he wanted to take one the week after he graduated to destress and have some fun.

celebrate his high grades and getting accepted into college.

he originally wanted to go somewhere in america or the united kingdom but eventually he decided on staying closer and going to jeju island.

he had been saving since junior year and he had plenty of money for it so, he was leaving today.

and he wasn’t coming back for 3 months.

he was so excited.

the flight was early in the morning and he didn’t mind one bit since he couldn’t fall asleep anyway.

the flight wasn’t very long but he slept through most of it anyway.

and the first thing he did was book a bunch of stereotypical tourist things.

the first few days were fun, lots of shopping and going on tours.

but the eighth day was by far his favorite.

jisung loves the ocean. he hadn’t seen it many times but he always wanted to live by it.

and today he booked a great white viewing.

a boat with a glass dome underneath to watch the sharks swim and feed.

it was at 4. its 2 now.

but jisung is just overly excited so he walks the piers until its closer to his tour time and heads over to the line.

the boy at the end of the dock scans his ticket and offers him a smile. he was cute.

“alright! everybody on?” a voice sounds from a megaphone.

then a very tan (and shirtless) boy stands up on a bench so everyone can look. there’s only about ten people.

“hello! im changbin and im your tour guide. once we get out to sea, that’s when the magic begins. 5 of you at a time will head down into the dome and ill put out chum for our shark buddies! here are some rules, no banging on the glass, no yelling or loud noises, and definitely no free diving! none of us will be swimming today. although you are required to be in your swimsuits in case anything happens. understood??”

jisung heard every word but he was too busy checking the boy out. he was unbelievably hot.

and fucking RIPPED.

jisung gulps.

“alright! let me walk around and meet everyone and have our friend chan start heading us out to the feeding zone!”

changbin hops down and starts mingling. the few teenage girls on the boat navigate to him quickly and he simply greets them, gets their names, and moves on.

when he reaches jisung, the younger boy is practically drooling.

“well hello there,” changbins voice is smooth. “your name?”

“jisung,” 

“well, jisung i haven’t seen you around. you visiting?”

“yes, i just graduated. im on vacation by myself.”

“how fun, are you excited to see the sharks?”

jisung nods. “i love the ocean and everything about it.”

“great! i hope i see you around.” changbin winks and moves on.

jisung blushes. hard.

“please be gay,” he mumbles under his breath.

“oh he is, don’t worry,” a voice next to him laughs. “im his best friend, minho,”

jisung turns to find yet another very tan shirtless boy.

“i can assure you, changbin is very gay.” minho laughs again.

“oh,” jisung chokes.

the boat starts to move and minho continues, “and i would say that you’re just his type.”

jisung steps away and leans on the railing as the boat speeds up some and salty water mists his face.

the boat slows down once they’re far past the reef and changbin picks up his megaphone again.

“okay! group one let’s head down and minho over there will start dumping the chum.”

jisung was group one.

so he heads down with an older couple and their 2 kids.

changbin follows.

“remember the rules?”

everyone says yes.

and jisung presses his hands on the glass panel and stares at the vast void of blue in front of him.

swarms of small fish pass and jisungs mouth is open.

then the water is turning pink.

“give it a minute or two,”

jisung sees the first shark. large and scarred.

“that is bessie,” changbin says, “shes our oldest shark we have found out here.”

“woah,” jisung mumbles.

more sharks begin to circle and jisung stares, eyes sparkling.

this is what he dreamed.

-

two days later, jisung is back at the pier, secretly hoping to find changbin.

and after two hours of walking, he does.

“hey, jisung,” the voice makes him spin around.

“oh, hi,” jisung blushes.

“you got any plans?” jisung shakes his head. “want to join me for dinner?”

jisung stutters over his words before finally saying, “yes.”

jisung follows him to a small seafood place on the shore and they start talking. 

“have you lived here long?” jisung asks.

“my whole life.”

“that’s so cool, i wish i could live here,”

“where are you from?”

“i lived in Malaysia for a long time and then we moved to seoul 7 years ago,” jisung takes a bite of his sushi.

“that’s sweet. how long are you here for?”

“3 months,”

“by yourself?”

“yup.”

“where are you staying?”

“a hotel,”

“expensive,”

they fall back into small talk about other things until they’re finished and changbin speaks up again, “hey, do you want to take a ride on my dad’s boat?”

jisung nods fast, “that would be so cool.”

changbin guides him down one of the smaller docks and onto a small speed boat.

“dont worry ive been driving this thing since i was tall enough to hold the wheel.”

and then they’re gone.

jisung holds his arm out to feel the water splash as changbin drives them out past the reef and slows down.

the sun is starting to set as changbin stops the bosat and joins jisung on the couch.

“you’’re so pretty,” changbin smiles, making jisung blush.

“i would have never thought i would be here,”

“what? on a boat in the middle of the ocean with a stranger?”

“i guess,”

“you can trust me jisung,”

“i know,”

and he does.

changbin takes them back as the sun hits the ocean and night settles and walks him all the way back to his hotel.

“heres my number,” changbin says, handing jisung his phone back.

jisung smiles. “i’ll text you.”

he texts changbin the second he is in his room.

and changbin answers immediately.

“you up for breakfast tomorrow?”

“sounds good.”

jisung giggles happily, flopping on his bed.

-

after breakfast, changbin invited jisung to come with him on his tours for the day and jisung agrees with no hesitation.

on the 5th one, jisung is leaning on the railing as the group is on the other end, watching the water.

a pair of arms circle his waist and he squeaks but doesn’t pull away.

“i think im already starting to fall in love with you,” changbin whispers.

jisungs face heats up fast.

and for the next 2 weeks, jisung spends every day with changbin, and changbin walks him back to his hotel every night.

one night, changbin invites him to just stay over.

they stay up until 2am laughing and talking in changbins room until his roommate, minho, tells them to shut up.

and then the next month, jisung stays at changbins house.

“im only here for another month,” jisung sighs, leaning into changbin as they sit on the end of his parents dock and stare at the sunset.

.

“then lets make every single second together, count,” changbin whispers, suddenly kissing jisung.

jisung leans into it, smiling at the way his skin lights up at the feeling.

he didn’t expect to fall in love on this vacation but here he is.

on the way back to changbins apartment, they hold hands.

and the next morning, jisung calls his mom.

“hey sweetie, how’s it going?”

“amazing mom. the first week i was here, i met someone. i met a boy.”

“you did?? tell me about it!”

jisung gushes on and on about changbin.

“where does he live?”

“right by the shore mom, its so beautiful.”

“honey, one of the colleges you were accepted to is there,” his moms voice trails off.

“oh my god you’re right. i want to go there. can i?”

“whatever makes you happy, baby. and this changbin clearly makes you happy. how about your dad and i start packing all of your stuff and we can start bringing it down?”

“oh my god. wait let me tell changbin ill text you.”

jisung practically sprints into the living room. 

“changbin!” he squeals, pouncing on him.

changbin laughs, wrapping his arms around jisung. “what is it, baby?”

“can i move in here? a college around here accepted me and my mom said she can bing down some of my stuff and we can go get the rest and i can get a job with you at your dads place and help pay bills and-”

“slow down baby. that sounds great but we don’t have another bedroom.”

“thats fine! i can share with you! i don’t mind!”

changbin smiles softly. “then that sounds amazing.”

and it is amazing.

over the next few weeks jisung gets all of his stuff moved to changbin and minhos place and he signs up for classes and starts working with changbin on the great white tour.

and today, changbin and jisung are officially together for one month. so changbin takes him out on the speedboat again.

they bring food and drinks and sit on the boat in the middle of the water for hours, cuddling and laughing and taking pictures.

jisung never expected to fall in love on his vacation, but now here he is.

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on twitter and let me know what you think!! @/hanseobinss


End file.
